Random Oneshots for Storm Hawks
by RemmyBlack
Summary: What the title says, most will be humour, my stupid ideas will be settling here. Chapter 4: What pairing does the Dark Ace support?
1. Trapped

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, **

**Random One-shots, is where stupid ideas came to play. **

**Title: Trapped**

**Character/s: Dark Ace, Cyclonis.**

**Genre: Humour**

**Summary: Cyclonis is trapped on a isolated terra...**

* * *

**Trapped**

"This sucks," Cyclonis muttered, she was stuck on a stray terra. She had no crystals, and no way to get to worst part was she was stuck with the Dark Ace of all people.

"You wanna play Monopoly?" Dark Ace asked, pulling out the game from his broken skimmer.

"Seriously? That is what you have in there? Games?"

"Yes, why don't you?" Dark Ace tilted his head, confused.

"I have food, and things that could be useful." Cyclonis said

"Games can be useful,"

"How so?"

"Games relieve your boredom! So can we play now?"

Cyclonis stared at her 'protector', honestly, are each one of her talons immature? Well, actually the Dark Ace can be mature if he wants to, problem is he never wants to act his age.

"Fine," she said reluctantly

"Yayay, I dibs the horsey!" Dark Ace was cheering while he set up the board game.

Cyclonis froze, what did she just get herself into?

* * *

**I love harmless-crazy-DarkAce, he's too fun to write :) I also like writing obessive Dark Ace, that's fun too. **

**Ok so this is more of a drabble than a one-shot but it's just fun, so there :P**


	2. Something about Redheads

**Title: Something about Redheads**

**Summary: There's just something weird about redheads.**

**Genre: I have no clue, humour? Okay re-reading this, there is NO romance…**

**Rating: T because of some swearing**

**Warning/s: None, I should state that the first part is written in the original Storm Hawks time, the second part is written in the new Storm Hawks time. So first part does contain OCs to fill in the storm hawks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks; only Thorn, Tern and Rose.**

* * *

**Something about Redheads**

Ace shivered, he was freezing. Something that should not be happening, he was wrapped in four layers of clothing.

Thorn shivered with him, their crystal specialist did not have that much clothes to accommodate the freezing weather. She was huddled close to Rose, their sharpshooter's wife, to try and keep herself warm.

Tern, the sharpshooter, was currently huddled in the warmest part of the Condor's front, the warmest area of the ship.

"Why d-don't w-we invest in a heater?" Ace stuttered, rubbing his arms to try and get some warmth,

"Because," their carrier pilot sighed, as he looked at his freezing teammates, "this area is not known for its cold season. So we didn't know what we were getting into."

Right then their leader, Lightning Strike (or Arden known to the team), walked in; Ace stared, all of them did. They could not help it; the redhead was wearing warm weather clothes.

"What?" Arden asked as he noticed his teammates' stares, as he stood next to Ace. A decision he was later going to regret.

"Aren't you cold?" Thorn asked, still shivering.

"No, should I be?"

"Yes," Ace muttered as he moved closer to the leader, desperate to gain some sort of warmth, even if it meant from another person. In his desperate attempt to be warmed, he moved a little too close and accidently bumped into Arden.

Ace paused…then stared at him.

"Why are y-you staring at me?" Arden question slightly moving backwards, which was a mistake on his part. This movement made Ace grab his shoulders and hoist himself up so the redhead was holding him.

"Holy shit, you're sooo warm." Ace sighed in content, finally not freezing.

"Why are you in my arms?" Poor Arden, he was confused.

"Somehow you defy nature by being warm in this horrible freezing environment, I think it's the hair."

"You always think it's my hair."

"Whatever, just don't stop being warm."

Arden sighed, accepting that today was just going to be one of those weird days.

_-NewStormHawksTime-_

Finn was freezing and it was not funny…Piper should not be giggling at his misfortune. It was not his fault that his room got attacked and all of his winter clothes got burnt…oddly enough.

Shivering, he crept closer to Junko, hoping that the wallop would have some warmth to spare due to his size.

Life was not on his side today, he was still freezing his arse off. Moving back to his original spot, he resigned to his fate. That he was going to freeze.

A brilliant idea hit Finn; he could go to the spare room he was now residing in and cocoon himself in the blankets. After all the team were doing nothing this particular day. It was pure genius; he did not know why he hadn't thought of it before. So, with this new plan he headed off to curl up in bed.

This resulted in him bumping into Aerrow, proceeding to stare at the leader.

Aerrow shuffled nervously at the stare Finn gave him, it was quite unusual for Finn to do that. Let alone be staying that still…well for Finn to stay still was quite unnatural in itself.

"Finn, why are you staring at me?" Aerrow question, not even sure if he wanted to know the answer. Suddenly, the blond moved quickly and only Aerrow's reflexes kept him from dropping Finn as he launched onto the redhead.

"Finn," Aerrow questioned as the blond snugged up to him, "Why did you just do that?"

"Don't blame me, it's your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"For being so damn warm," Finn mumbled, tightening his grip on his friend, in case Aerrow decided to drop him. "It's not my fault I was freezing."

And so Aerrow rolled his eyes at the tactics of the sharpshooter.

Funny how history repeats itself in the smallest ways…or it could just be something about redheads that make them unusually warm in cold areas.

* * *

**A/N I actually know a redhead who has that trait, also know someone who has freezing hands all the time, even if the weather is in it's late thirty degrees.**


	3. Dark Ace's Unexpected Fear

**A/N I think there's something wrong with me, two updates in one day? **

**Title: Dark Ace's Unexpected Fear**

**Summary: Everyone fears something but the Storm Hawks learn about the Dark Ace's fear...which is surprising. **

**Story Setting: The Condor, because it is cool.**

**Characters: Storm Hawks, Dark Ace, a crystal.**

**Rating: T because of the Dark Ace's comments against Aerrow and his hair and he swore once.**

* * *

**Dark Ace's Unexpected Fear**

Aerrow sighed as he took watch over the Dark Ace, somehow they were able to beat him long enough for them to imprison him on the condor. The talon was securely tied to the post, with no weapons near by. The post wouldn't be so bad if the Dark Ace would just stop insulting his hair.

Another snide comment about his red hair, Aerrow groaned. He could understand the remarks about how 'young' he is and his fighting technique, but to insult the colour of his hair? What was that all about, about an hour of that and he practically begged Piper to get the recent crystal she made. It shined when ever someone lied in it's presence.

After all, he wanted to know why the Dark Ace had something against his hair...even if it just seems to be the colour of it.

Aerrow would be lying if he said he wasn't relieved when the crew finally walked in, curious to the answer the Dark Ace might tell them.

"Ok, Dark Ace, this shines when you lie, so you can't." Piper explained,

"Now why do you have something against my hair!?"

"It's not your hair, just the colour, stupid." Dark Ace sneered, still somehow being intimidating while tied up.

"Ok, so what's with hatred against my hair colour?"

Dark Ace snorted, "Like I'm going to tell you."

"We can make you." Piper said,

Dark Ace raised an eyebrow, "How are you going to do that?"

"By forcing you into a pink fluffy tutu and making a rainbow follow you! LIKE NYAN CAT! EXCEPT WITH A PINK TUTU!" Finn yelled, making everyone stare at him.

"Mind worms," Stork muttered, the others looked ready to agree with Stork this time,

"I don't know about the rainbow, but we will force you into a pink tutu and take a picture of it." Piper said

The Dark Ace eyes widen slightly, debating whether or not to tell his enemies...deciding the risk of the tutu threat was not worth it, he muttered something.

The crystal did not shine but no one could hear what he said.

"What was that?" Aerrow asked, eager to learn of the reason for the hatred of red.

"It reminds me of blood, you assholes, happy now?" Dark Ace glared, "I hate blood."

Everyone blinked, surprised by the answer.

"B-but you kill on a regular basis, how can you do that with a hatred for blood?" Finn asked,

"There's the reasons my kills are swift, don't have to stick around to see the blood pooling." Dark Ace involuntarily shivered, making Piper tilt her head in thought.

"Hey Finn," she whispered, "Do you still have the photos of when you cut your toe nearly in half?"

"Yes, why?" he said,

"Can you go get for me, please, I think the Dark Ace may actually fear blood."

"That is really odd, but I will go get it." Finn sighed, even so, he could not hold his curiosity of whether or not Piper was right. He was back in no time, brandishing the photo in front of the Dark Ace.

He screamed and shut his eyes, another involuntarily action. In his defence, he was tied up, his limbs were numb and he was forced to tell the truth. He was defiantly not expecting that vile picture of blood...so much blood. So his guard was down, Dark Ace shivered as he remembered the red liquid.

Unable to control himself, he vomited all over himself and the floor.

"Ewww," Finn muttered, "Even Piper did not react that bad to this photo."

Stork had immediately ran out of the room for fear of diseases, the others just stared in disgust and shock at the sudden action of the talon.

"Do you fear blood, Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked, wondering what to do with the talon and the vomit,

"Yes I do, happy now?" Dark Ace replied,

Everyone looked to the crystal, even though the (smelly) evidence was right in front them, they still needed solid proof.

"How is a talon afraid of blood when they kill?"

Dark Ace just glared at the blond, feeling even more sick with the vomit on his clothes and the taste in his mouth.

"Okay, so we established he hates Aerrow's hair from the fear of blood, so what are we going to do with the vomit?" Finn turned to the others.

Aerrow sighed, today was not a good day after all...even with the capture of the Dark Ace.

* * *

**A/N I'm really tired so I ended it here. How does Dark Ace kill without vomiting I hear you ask. Well Master Cyclonis gave him a crystal to stop that. Since he's been captured by the Storm Hawks, he has no crystals to squash the fear. I just thought it would be funny if the feared commander was afraid of blood. And he just doesn't look at his eyes...There you go.**


	4. Shipper

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks or the song that is mentioned.  
**

**Title: Shipper  
**

**Pairings: None...or is there?  
**

**Summary: The Dark Ace ships...CyclonisxFinn?!**

**Genre: Humour**

**Rating: M for swearing  
**

**Words: 510  
**

* * *

**Shipper**

To say Cyclonis was annoyed at her top commander would be an understatement. If it wasn't for the fact that he was the only one she could have an intelligent conversation with, he would be dead.

And the bastard knew that. So what does he do? Every time the Storm Hawks and her are near each other, he plays cheesy romantic songs. Not only does that happen, but the songs get louder and cheesier when she is near the sharpshooter of said Storm Hawks.

Which is what was happening now, because the music distracted the Storm Hawks long enough for her talons to capture them. At least it was good for one thing.

"Cyclonis, why is _Nothing's Gonna to Stop Us Now _by Starship is playing?" Aerrow asked, despite being tied up. Brave soul, especially when it was clear that Cyclonis was gloomier than ever.

"One, it's really sad you know that, the song is super-old." Cyclonis ignored the undignified 'hey' from the Dark Ace, "And two, I can't find the fucking thing to turn it off and _someone _thought it would be a good idea."

"That really doesn't answer Aerrow's question," Finn said,

"None of you are in the position to ask me any questio-" Cyclonis' eye twitched as the music suspiciously turned off. "What is he up to?" She muttered, standing still and putting all her concentration on her hearing.

Too bad the Dark Ace was like a spider and able to move silently, no matter how good someone's hearing was. Before Cyclonis knew what was happening, she was falling, seeing where she was heading she frowned. As her body came in contact to Finn, who couldn't move due to being typed up, both of them fell on the ground. As luck would have had it, the final position was quite a suggestive one.

Before Cyclonis got up, the music turned back on to the stupid Starship song. Growling and ignoring the goose bumps and butterflies she had, the empress started planning ways to kill her commander.

"Oh for fuck's sake, who cares if I just have dumbasses to talk to? Enough is enough." Cyclonis yelled, getting up from the blond and taking Aerrow's two switch blades, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DARK ACE!"

"YOU HAVE TO FIND ME FIRST!" With that, the music was turned up full volume despite the fact that Cyclonis was now pursuing her commander so she could strangle him.

"Well, that is weird," Aerrow muttered, "But at least we have time to figure getting out of these ropes. Any ideas?"

"I can untie you guys," Finn muttered, now standing in front of his teammates.

"Finn, how did you get out of your chair?" Piper exclaimed,

"The knot fell apart when I was knocked over...So am I untying you guys or do you want to untie yourselves?" Finn smirked; clearly delighted that he would be the one who let his teammates out of their prison, so to speak.

The rest of the Storm Hawks sighed, recognising Finn's gloating smirk but didn't deny the help.

_TBC_

* * *

**A/N Cyclonis and Finn will not get together, Dark Ace just likes the pairing...or will they get together?  
**

**I actually like 'Not Gonna Get Us' but it is a cheesy song. Also, in the next installment of 'Shipper', an OC may or may not appear. I haven't decided yet.  
**


End file.
